


Someone like you|终有弱水替沧海

by Rye_Drop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萝卜和简妮是北境的王和王后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like you|终有弱水替沧海

**Author's Note:**

> 偶然看到了阿呆的Someone like you的文言翻译，歌名译作“终有弱水替沧海”，真心美。这首歌可以做BGM，只要你们不嫌弃这怂文OTL  
> 另外，因为写得很匆忙，所有时间线都没有查，我不太记得萝卜在血色婚礼之前有没有结婚，也不知道如果有的话他结婚的时候囧是在野人那边还是哪，连耶哥蕊特啥时候出现也不记得。。所以BUG可想而知的多，请原谅。。  
> 全篇木有海怪出现，主要是因为有的情节我忘记他有没有参与所以干脆就无视了。  
> 剧透有。
> 
> 声明：不属于我。马丁大老爷万安。

我曾梦见你们的婚礼。  
她站在你的身边，穿着母亲缝制的嫁衣，头戴王冠。她那么美，而你仿佛完全忘却了战争的可怕和那些虎视眈眈的各路诸侯，笑得像一个普通的新婚丈夫。  
你们得到了所有人的祝福，鲜花，美酒，鸽子馅饼，你的母亲也欣慰地看着你们，为她的儿子骄傲。  
我站在北方的神木林里。

 

琼恩一直知道罗柏喜欢的女孩的类型。她要很温柔，爱他，爱他的家人，爱他的北境，最好还要有黑色的头发。  
接到渡鸦送来的信的时候他正在院子里和谁比划－－除了气喘吁吁一脸喜色跑来找他的山姆和那封信之外，他什么也不记得。  
“琼恩！你绝对想不到－－好消息！渡鸦送来的好消息！”山姆举着那封信，艰难但明显为朋友开心地笑着地跑到院子里。  
他有一瞬间失神，快速地想了一遍有可能和他有关的好消息：“罗柏？”  
是的，在和哥哥有关的事上他总有超乎寻常的直觉。  
山姆对他轻易猜到信的来源似乎有些失望，不过还是尽可能快地把信交到他手上：“你哥哥，娶了一位好小姐。”  
不，山姆，这对我可不是什么好消息。

那天他拿着信，独自在鱼梁木下坐了一个晚上。  
这是他父亲的树、他哥哥的树、他故土的树，他在树下闭着眼睛想放空自己，又犹豫这样逃避不能帮他渡过这个。  
他总是控制不住地想起他们的童年。他们一起在临冬城渡过十几年，城堡里每一个角落都有他们奔跑的脚印和笑闹玩乐的记忆。

他们从小就一起练武。即使教头不在的时候也会拿着各自的木剑，有时摆好架势有时则全无章法，在院子或躲着史塔克夫人在城堡里，大吵大闹或者闭口不言，几乎每个上午他们都在一起度过。  
偶尔他们也会放弃骑士的方式，扔了剑滚在地上“练习近身搏斗”。这通常是在史塔克夫人绝对看不到的地方，他们假装对方是伊里斯或者老奶妈故事里的夜王甚至异鬼，尽全力突破对方手臂或者大腿的防守，在对方身上揍出青青紫紫的斑块来。然后布兰就会跑来数他们的伤，判断胜负－－布兰从来没有作出过双方都满意的判罚，当然。  
他们两个几乎在任何事上都想决出胜负。

即使是夏天的孩子，临冬城仍不吝赐予他们温柔的“夏天的雪花”，学士和乔里他们总是这么说。每每孩子们感叹雪花有多大一朵的时候，他们就要求他们重复背诵凛冬将至的训诫。  
但打雪仗的时候他们是从不在乎凛冬什么时候降临的。通常罗柏和琼恩起得最早，所以最先在院子里打起来的也是他们，但过不了多久，被他们吵醒的弟弟妹妹们也会加入他们。孩子们迅速地分好边，往对方的阵地里劈头盖脑地扔空心菜大的雪球。  
琼恩记得艾莉亚总是和珊莎对上，而罗柏，罗柏最爱干的事情是偷偷从后面靠近，然后突然跳起来把他整个扑倒在雪地里。大雪几乎要把他埋起来，罗柏温热的呼吸和冰凉的雪花一起灌进他的领子。

琼恩想起他们的小妹艾莉亚。她在修女身边从来都呆不到十分钟，总是在他和罗柏在打闹的时候从什么地方突然窜出来，要求他们带上她。  
她很勇敢，甚至也许比布兰还要机敏。某一个傍晚，他和罗柏做了一个恶作剧－－罗柏披着他的床单在地下墓室里发着抖蹲了二十分钟，琼恩带着艾莉亚和布兰稍候才下去。  
他们本想吓唬两个小孩，可不知怎么，走到筑城者布兰登的棺木边的时候罗柏还是没有出来。剧本可不是这么写的。  
琼恩控制不住自己去想老奶妈的故事，他害怕了。倒不是说他怕会有什么东西跑出来袭击他们－－他带着剑呢－－他怕罗柏一个人待在下面的时候出了什么事。他没有和他在一起，地下发生了什么他完全不知道，罗柏没有从之前商量好的地方窜出来，罗柏可能被什么东西带走了，罗柏－－  
“那是什么！！”布兰的尖叫声把琼恩拖出了混乱的沼泽。他看着前方飘来的白色“异鬼”，终于大大地松了一口气。他站到了一边给罗柏让开道，被布兰慌张的动作逗得几乎笑出声。小男孩没能抓到琼恩，只能回头去抓艾莉亚的袖子，结果毫无悬念地把艾莉亚手里的蜡烛打到了地上。艾莉亚看上去也吓坏了，脸色白得能媲美罗柏的床单。  
琼恩十分庆幸孩子们没有功夫来看他，他已经在尽力憋住声音的同时笑了个半死，实际上，他怀疑就算他笑出来也没人会发现的，他们的叫声真是太大了。  
“异鬼”显然不会因为孩子们的尖叫而融化在烛光里，布兰似乎腿软得忘记了逃跑，艾莉亚则是死死揪着布兰的手臂－－这完全没有帮助，只是让布兰叫得更大声而已。  
它越走越近了，近得布兰被逼得一屁股坐到了地上。  
“罗柏！！”艾莉亚尖叫着喊出了哥哥的名字，琼恩不太能确定这是小女孩在死前最后的求救还是认出了罗柏的床单，不过看上去是后者。  
艾莉亚一把掀开了罗柏的床单，带下了满天满地的面粉。而布兰的尖叫则在同时达到最高潮，他被扑上来一把抱住自己的显然带着体温的“异鬼”吓得完全没有听见姐姐的喊声。  
琼恩终于放声笑了出来，他扶着墙笑得墓室里不断传来空洞的回声，几乎直不起腰。布兰反应过来后就地对罗柏进行了杀伤力达不到两位数的咬杀，艾莉亚则扑过来折腾琼恩。  
他一边大笑着一边应付艾莉亚的攻击，可还是没有忽略罗柏递来的眼神。  
烛光多少温暖了他被面粉弄得惨白的脸，琼恩当时只觉得有莫名的归属感涌在喉咙里，显然没能及时辨认出那种远比兄弟情谊要沉重的感情的成长。

等发现的时候，已经太晚了。

琼恩永远不会忘记他们的第一次亲吻。  
那是捡到小狼崽之后不久的某一天，他们在神木林里祈祷。像往常一样，他们从不会安分地祈祷完就回家，这次罗柏把他掀到了水里。他扑腾着扒在岸上，大口大口地喘气，透过淋湿的头发看着罗柏在岸边嚣张地笑他。  
“你真－－”  
大笑的人总是没什么力气，这点琼恩太清楚了。趁着罗柏还没停，他迅速伸手抓住了他的脚踝。  
“F－－！”  
掉进池塘的兄长激起一片白色的水花，琼恩牢牢地扒着岸边的树根，这才躲过再被罗柏拽进水里的厄运。后来他们在水里怎么互相折腾他记不得了。在那个吻之前，他只依稀能想起罗柏压着他的手把他困在岸边的小小水域里，他们和往常一样互相挖苦，嘲笑对方任何一个傻气的动作或者表情。  
然后，在他们都笑累了之后，一切突然安静下来。神木林里没什么鸟，也少有动物。耳边所听唯有风掠过树叶、掠过他们耳边的新草。  
琼恩有些不知所措地看着罗柏的眼睛，兄长的拇指轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。  
他没有闭眼，只是看着罗柏靠近他，直到眼里只剩哥哥的眼睛，和贴在眼角的枣红色卷发。  
冰凉的唇瓣贴在一起。

 

一切终止于他起程来长城的那个早晨。  
罗柏把他拉到神木林，他们都没有说话，就像过去几年他们都默契地不曾谈起过未来。  
“雪诺。”最后罗柏的声音先响起。  
"史塔克。”他迅速地回应，急切得像是想要给自己留下时间说些别的，好来阻止罗柏下面的台词。然而他只是害怕而已。他不怕长城，不怕未知，不怕小恶魔，他害怕自己爱的人要说话，害怕以后再也见不到他。  
“我的兄弟…我的弟弟。”  
罗柏靠近他，林叶间的阳光一束束温柔地在他们身上铺散开，枣红与檀黑的发梢互相缠绕着，罗柏的手轻轻按住琼恩的后脑，卷发绕着手指，代替不得出口的情思，挠得心底泛起压抑不下的酸涩。琼恩稍稍侧过头，鼻尖错开，唇齿亲密如恋人一般地贴在一起。  
这只是一个简单的吻，谁也没有深入，却捎带将这个林间的早晨印入了两人永远的记忆。

永远。

 

我曾梦见你的婚礼，我的哥哥。  
也曾梦见我们在神木林里，雪花在你的发际融化。

没关系，他想，这个不是什么问题，他早知道会有这一天。  
也许到了最后他们都能活下来。也许有一天，他会在鼹鼠村或者什么地方爱上什么人，他大概不会很温柔，可他爱他，爱他的家乡，爱他的树。  
他最好还要有枣红色的卷发。

晨曦渐渐染上干枯漆黑的天空，琼恩抚平被他捏皱的信纸，慢慢走回守夜人的城堡。

 

Fin.  
雪花在他的发际融化那个，马丁大老爷那里写得戳破了泪点。（难道我是那个时候开始喜欢三傻的嘛？用雪来盖临冬城什么的Q u Q  
其实整个卷三最喜欢的就是那句“我爱我哥哥”了。XDD


End file.
